Woah,Really
by AnnabethFreakingChase
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are married. How will life go when annabeth tells percy she is in fact preganant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

WHAT!?

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Annabeth POV

I was shocked. Brutally shocked. Two lines. To flipping lines! No,no,nooooo. I called Thaila,"hello?" She said Thals? "Yes Annie" Well umm can you come over? "Yah I can be there in ten minutes" Great.

Thaila arrived and asked why I wanted us to come over. I stared at her for a while. I was totally dazed. Well,this morning before Percy left for work I was throwing up,and it was bad. "OMG are you sick do you need a ride to the doctor's?" Thaila interrupted. No, Thals I don't.I umm it's just I ummm that's when I collapsed.

Thaila POV

Annabeth Annabeth AnnabethFreakingChase! (See what I did) i mean Annabeth Jackson!wake up! Annabeth! I all I could do was call her name. She was there lying on the floor unconscious,she was trying to say something. What was it?! I called 9-1-1 "911 what's your emergency?" The dispatcher said. Yes,hello umm my friend she's 24 umm she's married she just passed out and won't wake up. "OK we are sending someone now!" Stay calm call her husband. Ok! I dialed Percy's number "Hello?" He said. Percy! Go to the hospital on 8th street! Now! Annabeth is going right now! Okay? "Why?" I don't know! " I am coming!" The ambulance arrived. She was put on a stretcher and was taken to the hospital. I called Piper and Hazel they met us there.

Percy POV

I turned to my class, one of them raise their hand. "What was that Mr. Jackson?" He asked. My wife is going to the hospital I have to go. Lydia,your in charge. I raced to the hospital as fast as I could. Annabeth was all I could think about. What's wrong? What's going on? I should have gotten pulled over. I didn't thank the gods. When I arrived all I could see was Annabeth in the bed. She was awake. She looked as if she was trying to tell Thalia ,Piper and Hazel something. All the girls started squealing. What's so cool I asked. Annabeth should be the one to tell you said Piper. Yeah chimed in Hazel. Thaila could only smile….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THAT'S GREAT!

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

Annabeth POV

Well, Seaweed Brain,I was gonna tell you first but,I kinda ended up here. So,ummm That's when the doctor walked in. Perfect Demigod Timing. Well,congratulations You Are pregnant! "That what you wanted to tell me?!" Percy exclaimed. Yah,it is pretty sweet. I mean Piper has 2 kids Hazel is also pregnant.(story for that soon to come!) I was always first. So it felt weird to be last other than Thaila. So,yah!😀 I'm not kidding so do not ask. You heard it from the doctor himself!

Percy POV

I,Percy Jackson son of Poseidon,was scared. I had been surrounded by monsters,looked at badly by Coach Hedge,and been through Tartarus. I of all people was scared of what might happen to Annabeth. The baby. And me. (Athena) would it come out of Annabeth's head? What would happen? Would my dad kill me? Would Athena kill me? Would Annabeth's emotions kill me? I have always wanted to be a dad. I wanted a Percy/Annabeth jr. Or as Leo would call them Percababies. I could not wait to see if the baby would be a boy or a girl. What would they look like? Whose personality would they have? Would they have our powers? I love Annabeth to death but this may be my hardest task!


	3. Chapter 3

I know I AM ACTUALLY UPDATING!

I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO

CHARTER 3

MONTH ONE

Annabeth POV

I was excited, very excited. Percy and I we're going to be parents! As much as I really really wanted him to know sooner than my friends, demigod timing had to show up. That Dam demigod timing (see what I did) anyway me and the girls were meeting up later while the boys were watching all the children. I could not wait to find out it was going to be a boy or a girl, who he slash she would look like, and well that's it. Percy said their names should be greek. I agreed, he suggested Perseus Jr. And I said no. I said we would ask my mom. Right about that my mom…. We have not told her because I am afraid of what might happen. I sighed and look down. I was not showing, I could pass to be normal. Hazel compared to me was showing. I was still my thin athletic figure. Well here's piper in the phone...

"Hello?" I said

"Annie this is Piper" she responded

"What's up? Is something wrong?" I asked

"Not really, except the fact that hazel went into labor! She said

"on my way" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

More updates!

CHAPTER 4

I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO

Month 2

Percy POV

I had only seen two demigod pregnancies before. Hazel, and Pipers. I had seen my mom be pregnant with my baby sister, and that was only one mortal experience. In 2 months, we would know the gender, and in seven months, the baby would be born. I secretly wanted a girl, Annabeth thought I wanted a boy. I wanted a girl because I found an adorable greek name, Aletta. It would be Aletta Kate Jackson. Anyway, we are here at home and Annie is cooking dinner. I did not know what it was, but it smelt so good. She called me down

"Seaweed Brain! Come get food!"

"Coming!" I exclaimed

It was Tacos. I love this women. We kissed. Right before we began eating, Annabeth squealed with excitement.

"Percy it's kicking!"

"That's awesome Annie! " and with that note we ate.

Annabeth POV

When the baby kicked I was so excited. That meant it was alive and well. We went to bed and I had a dream. In the dream it kept saying...

"Name them"

I did Not understand. When I awoke I told Percy. He just said it was nothing, unless I feel bad about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
DO NOT OWN Percy Jackson

Month 3

Annabeth POV

The baby's kicking was coming twice as fast. I mean babies were not supposed to kick until 4 months but I'm a demigod, so that does not matter. Percy was at work. Everything I called him he would freak out and think something is wrong. We were going to find out the gender in about a month. Percy and I agreed, that if it was a boy, we would name him Wyatt Chase Jackson, Wyatt meant the sea and chase was my maiden name. It worked perfect. Then for a girl Aletta Kate Jackson. Aletta meant wise and Kate was Percy's sister. We promised her that we would name the girl after her. You are probably wondering... Have we told our parents? Mortal? Yes Godly? No way we were gonna do that next week. I called piper and hazel. Piper answered and told me/

Annie, I gotta call you back. My kids are doing lightning practice with Jase. I have the pleasure of watching. " she said  
Oh, ok talk to you later." I said  
"Bye"  
""Bye"

Hazel went straight to voice mail. Darn it. I better start dinner. Percy will be home in 5 minutes. He is gonna wanna eat. I went into the kitchen. I got a pot out, filled it with water and started boiling it. I was gonna make some spaghetti. Percy wanted blue noodles so I guess I can do that. I got the food coloring, and right before, I got a feeling to go to the bathroom. I ran up there and through up. Last month of morning sickness even though it's not morning. There was Percy's car. I ran back downstairs, and finished putting in the food coloring. Percy came in and said.  
"Annie, wow your showing." Percy said

What did you say, that was rude. NO more kisses until you say "sorry" I said.

""I did not mean it that way sorry. I'm saying are you not supposed to be smaller? When my mom was pregnant with Kate, she was much smaller." He said.

"Your right, I'll go look it up."I said. I left the sauce to get warm and got on my phone. (Demigod proof thanks to Leo)  
"Wow I am way bigger than supposed to be" I said "I am gonna ask Piper." I texted her "Hey, how big are you supposed to be when ur 3 months? "

"She responded "Not very big I was tiny!" I was getting worried. This might mean something bad. Very bad.

Thanks for reading! I know I finally made a longer chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own PJO or HoO

Month 4

Percy POV

It was the day we were gonna tell our parents. Of, course we were also finding out if it's a boy or a girl. I wanted a girl. So I bet Annie 20 drachamas that it would be girl. She bet it would be a boy. I was getting in the car when Annie said

"Percy, what if my mom kills you?"

"She wont, hopefully." I said.

"I am nervous" she said

"Don't be"

and with that we drove to the doctors.

"Jackson?" the nurse called

"That would be us" I said

I squeezed Annabeth's hand. She squeezed mine back, but a little too tight. We sat down and waited. The doctor came in with a happy expression on his face.

" Hello, I'm doctor Allon, I presume your excited."

"We are!" Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Well, let's take a look."

He got a tube of blue gel and told Annabeth

"This might be cold" Annabeth laughed and we looked at the screen and we're shocked.

Annabeth POV

What did I see on the screen? Two babies. not one two. Percy looked at me then looked at the doctor then back at me then at the doctor and back to me.

"Twins!? You mean 2 babies?"

"Yes, that's what I believe. " A boy and a girl.

"Aletta and Wyatt " Percy said.

I was so excited. that's why I was bigger than normal. and that's why in my dream it said name them.

We left the doctors office and went straight to the empire state building,

"600th floor" I said

"doesn't exist" He replied

You don't want a son of Poseidon in your lobby" I said

"hurry" He said

We made it up and we walked in. the gods were arguing like normal. AHEM!

Percy and I have news. We are expecting. Twins 1 boy 1 girl.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO not own PJO.

Chapter 7

Month 5

Percy POV

Thankfully after Olympus I was not killed. Athena did not really care. Although I thought inside her it was going on like "NOOOOOOOOOO" We were excited for twins. So we decided we didn't owe each other drachamas. It was a boy and a girl. Wyatt and Aletta the double t thing. We needed to get another crib. CRAP! I forgot about the baby shower! People were coming and getting us gifts for boys and girls. Piper was planning, Hazel was hosting and Thaila was coming. (how exciting) now usually boys don't go to baby showers. I was special the husband. I was probably just gonna talk to Jason and Frank. About manly things. or football. We all hated the teams "the Giants or the Titans, they played good but their names hit too close to home. We were living in upstate new York, 2 hours away from camp half blood. Whenever we would visit they would make us watch the "Percabeth" video. That was just a video on how are relationship started.

2 hours later...

"hey percy"

leo said as he walked in wearing a tuxedo. He was accompanied with Calypso. Who was wearing a white dress with flowers.

"Percy! ma man!" jason screamed as he walked in. Everyone looked at him. then went back to what they were doing. He was wearing a dress shirt and one of Pipers famous Camp Half Blood ties. with dress pants. Piper (who was pregnant with her 3rd child,2 months) walked in. she was wearing a sundress with sun flowers on it. They were accompanied with their 2 kids. Sky and Maya. Sky who was 8, was casually wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. Maya who was 4 was wearing a purple dress, she had her hair done in a bun. "Annabeth" she exexclaimed and her and piper walked off. Jason, Leo, and I were talking when Frank walked in. They had a baby boy. His name was was Sammy Nico Zhang. He was in a baby sized tux and was sleeping. Frank was also wearing a tux. Hazel was wearing a dress with flowers and bows. with her hair in a ponytail.

"Alright, everyone let's get this started"

Annabeth POV

" Here we have the guest of honor. Annabeth Jackson! Expecting Twins!. and next we have piper, expecting we don't know yet! and Thaila expecting nothing!"

I laughed and so did everybody else the dudes walked off, with Sky and Sammy talking about manly things. or football. I walked down stairs to see Sally, MY MOM?!, and Thaila. MOM?!

"Yes dear" she responded.

"what brings you here?"

"you do " she said.

I sat there dumbfounded before she said

"But, I have to go. My gift is a big one."

"bye"

"bye"

Then she poofed away. I got Percy's old crib and mine too. My dad cared about me right after I was born. Mine was white with an A, etched into the front. Good thing her name is Aletta. Percy's crib was Wooden and had no letters in it. Wow. I got no the funiture. I got a whole ton of diapers and clothes. Until I got to the last gift.

"Go check the twins bedroom." -Your mom, Athena.

I walked d upstairs opened the door and saw the room. One side was pink the other was blue. Percy moved the cribs up there and there were clothes in the closet, and funiture everwhere. For once I thought my mom cared.


End file.
